The End
by Mai Ohev
Summary: James and Lily fall in love during their seventh year at Hogwarts amidst the war against Voldemort and many other obstacles. I try and keep it as close to the book as possible. James/Lily my first story
1. Preface and the Beginning

**Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters other than Marcel, Penny, and Heather. It all is JK Rowling's.  
**

* * *

Preface:

_POV: Lily Evans_

Had I ever dreamed I would end up this way? No, no I had not.

If I had, maybe I would have changed my behavior those years previous, been kinder, more understanding, but I guess you can't change the past.

But now, as I look at the one boy I had ever loved I had to decide between now or never. The choice was a tough one, one of life or death. I looked at him with terrified and shocked eyes. I stepped out, heading straight into the line of fire, ready to protect, ready to die. Could this really be the end of our short lives?

I saw his face change from fright to rage when he saw me step out. I heard him yell something to me, but I didn't listen, I only focused on recalling all the spells I had ever learned, prepared to fire any one of them at the enemy.

He ran up to me, his eyes burning with pain and passion as he pulled me into a kiss, one of sweet and sour, sweet for the swooping feeling in the pit of my stomach, but sour feeling it would be the last. He pushed me to the side and I staggered back in shock as I heard the fearful words shouted with the wand pointed at him.

I screamed and he fell back, not quite ready for the end.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_POV: James Potter_

I looked at my mum and she beamed at me, looking at my Head Boy badge pinned to my casual clothes.

"Have an excellent year," she said, kissing the top of my head and then trying to flatten it down, which, as usual, didn't work. She sighed and then waved to me as I began walking away.

"Thanks, Mum. Bye Dad," I called out to my dad and then took my trunk and owl onto the train, heading for the Heads' compartment. I was ecstatic because Sirius had told me that Lily Evans had been made Head Girl. He followed me onto the train and headed further down the train to find Remus and Peter. When I entered the compartment, I saw Lily, the girl of my dreams, whose beautiful emerald green eyes were staring out the window, was. She turned as I closed the door and her jaw dropped.

"Potter?" She asked, as if I had taken a polyjuice potion to disguise myself as, well, myself.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You do realize that this is the _Heads'_ compartment. You have to stay somewhere else," she told me, turning her beautiful head back to look out the window.

"Well, _Evans_, for your information, I happen to be Head Boy this year," I said as I pulled my things into the compartment.

I saw her head slowly turn, her eyes wide as she stared.

"You cannot be serious," she said.

"Actually, I am," I told her, sitting down opposite of her and pointing at my badge.

She rolled her eyes and continued staring out the window. Eventually, the train began moving and we were off to Hogwarts. We sat in an awkward silence for a while until I decided to leave to go find my friends.

"I'm leaving. See you later," I told her.

I opened the compartment door and waited for a response, but didn't hear any, so I left and walked until, towards the end of the train, I found my three friends in a compartment laughing.

"Oi, Prongs, how was it?" Sirius asked when I entered.

"Torture. She didn't say a thing and I didn't say anything, scared that if I did then she would blow up at me. But at least she didn't start an argument over nothing…" I replied.

"Sorry, mate. You should hang out with us for the remainder of the trip," Sirius said.

"I think I just might," I replied.

_POV: Lily Evans_

Potter as Head Boy? POTTER?! Was Dumbledore completely insane?! Yes, yes he is, I've decided.

I was extremely relieved when he left me alone to find his friends; even if they got into trouble, at least he wasn't near me. It had been an uncomfortable silence with James in here and now that he was gone, I could stare out the window without feeling tense with his gaze on my back. I sighed and continued staring out as the pastures flew by.

The trolley lady came and I bought some sweets. After that, I began thinking about James and wondered what about me he found so intriguing: the fact that I fight about everything he says, or the fact that I was easy to tease. Whichever one it was, it bothered me. Ever since our first year here, he had teased and bothered me, joking around about asking me out all the time and making me blow up at him. I don't understand why, but I was like a game to him: someone to make fun of, someone to tease, someone to constantly bother.

I contemplated this while the world rushed past me. When the lamps came on, I decided to change into my school robes and then read a muggle book until we approached the station.

_POV: James Potter_

We finally approached the station in Hogsmeade. When we got off, I saw Hagrid calling the first years over and noticed some of the prefects helping, so I decided to help, too.

"Wow, James," Remus said, "I'm impressed you are actually making an effort."

I just shrugged and grinned as we continued.

Once we had made sure everyone was where they were supposed to be, I hopped onto a horseless carriage behind Remus. When I sat down, I immediately stiffened, seeing Lily sitting right next to me.

Lily looked at me with her brilliant green eyes narrowed and then turned to stare out the window again as it began to rain.

I looked at Remus, my eyes questioning her response, and he shrugged, smiling sympathetically as if to say "sorry she hates you so much, mate."

It was a long ride of silence until we arrived at the school, rain pounding the roof.

Remus opened the carriage door and sprinted out. I followed, but held it open for Lily, trying to be a gentleman. She came dashing out after me and she reached for the door to close it, but the rain making it hard to see, she didn't see me and grabbed my hands, which immediately slipped off the door and I stumbled forward, closing the door as I did so.

"Oh," Lily started when she realized I was there. I was able to regain my balance quickly and she was squinting, trying to see me. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there," she told me.

I felt my heart melt; she had spoken to me, apologized to me.

"No problem," I said, grinning.

The corners of her mouth began turning up as if to smile, but she kept her expression neutral for the most part as she ran towards the front doors while I followed closely behind.

Under the cover of the roof once more, I shook my head to clear it of water and noticed Lily beside me, wringing out her own gorgeous red hair.

"Some rain, huh?" I asked her, trying to make small talk.

She shrugged and nodded, walking into the Great Hall, her soaked robes dragging behind her.

I took long strides and caught up to her quickly.

"Lily, you should get out of those robes. You could catch a cold being in a cold room with wet clothes," I told her, concerned for her well-being.

She looked confused at my words and just walked off without saying anything to where her roommates were sitting.

I watched her, wishing I could too join, but instead going to sit by Sirius, Remus, and Peter who had waved me over.

_POV: Lily Evans_

As I sat down next to my roommates, Penny and Marcel, the first years came in with Professor McGonagall and the Sorting began. I whispered a quick hi and they replied, but we were silent until after the sorting finished and Professor Dumbledore said a few start of the term notices and then the feast began.

"So, Head Girl, huh?" Marcel asked. "Big surprise there," she said sarcastically, her grin still in tact.

"Yeah, I was pretty ecstatic," I told her.

"But…um…isn't Head Boy…James?" Marcel asked me.

Even though Marcel and Penny were best friends, closer than anything, Marcel still knew how I felt about him.

"Yes," I sighed. "But we only have to be together during patrols, so it shouldn't be too bad."

"True, true. So he's still hopelessly in love with you?" Marcel asked me, teasingly.

I sighed once more. "Marce, you know he only does it as a joke and a tease and it is _really_ getting on my nerves. I don't understand why Dumbledore appointed him as Head Boy. All he and his friends do, other than Remus of course, is break the rules," I told my roommates before eating some fruit.

"Yeah, I don't understand either," Penny said to me.

"So where's Heather?" I asked them, referring to Heather Moon, our other roommate.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her at all," Marcel said, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Neither have I," Penny replied, her dark brown eyes sweeping down the Gryffindor table looking for her.

"That's strange," I told them. Even though Heather and I weren't best friends or good friends, it was nice to have someone to sit with at lunch and partner up with during classes when Penny and Marcel were huddled together discussing something or partners during every paired activity. Heather was real odd and neither of us really had 'best friends.' Mine _used_ to be Severus Snape, until fifth year, and Heather had just been content without any close friends.

We continued to eat, thinking of reasons we couldn't find Heather.

"Maybe she's in the library," Marcel suggested, her ditsy side coming out.

"Mar, it's the first day of school, for heaven sake, why would she be in the library and not at the feast? Plus, are we even allowed in the library during the start of term feast? I think not," Penny said, lightly hitting Marcel on the head.

"Good point."

"Maybe she missed the train," I offered.

"That could be possible…She hasn't ever been very punctual," Penny nodded in agreement.

But it still bothered us that she hadn't showed up by the end of the feast and as we walked upstairs to our common room, Marcel and Penny in the back of a large mob of first years and me leading the way, directing the new Gryffindor's to our common room.

_POV: James Potter_

I saw Lily's worried look as we told the first years where their dormitories were and it bothered me, a lot, so after we observed them heading off, making sure they went into the correct direction, I approached her, trying to be friendly and trying to show her how much I had changed.

"Hey, Lily," I said cautiously.

"What?" Lily snapped, but I could tell it wasn't me she was snapping at…well, I could at least hope.

"What's up?" I asked her, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Nothing," she sighed, looking upset.

"You look a little sad," I stated the obvious.

"Oh, do I?" she asked, snappy once again.

"Yes, yes you do," I said, beginning to feel a little hurt. Here I was, trying to help her out like a friend would and she's just being a jerk.

"I'm sorry, its just—" then she paused as if debating whether or not to tell me, someone who she has hated for so many years.

I smiled a little. "Go on," I urged her.

"Well," she said, biting her lower lip, which I gazed at for a while before drawing my attention back to what she was saying, "and I haven't seen her at all."

I realized I missed the first half. "I'm sorry, haven't seen who?"

Lily sighed, frustrated. "Weren't you listening? You want me to tell you why I'm feeling sad and then you don't listen? Typical," she said, walking away to the girls' staircase.

"No, wait, Lily, I'm sorry. Please, just tell me who. I just didn't here that part, that's all," I said, grabbing her wrist, which she didn't immediately yank away, although she did once she began speaking.

"Heather," she said and then answering my confused look, "Moon."

"Oh. No I guess I haven't seen her either," I replied.

"So you see? Why isn't she here?" she asked, more to herself than to me, but I took liberty of answering anyway.

"Maybe she didn't want to come this year. You know we aren't required to," I told her.

She shrugged. "But she hasn't written to either Marcel, Penny, or me this summer and I would expect her to at least tell us if she wasn't coming," Lily told me.

"Listen, if she isn't back by the end of this week, ask Dumbledore. He'll know why she isn't here."

She nodded and my eyes widened realizing that she was accepting my assistance.

"Lily, do you realize we have just had an actual conversation? No fighting or yelling or anything? Just words?" I asked her.

She nodded a little and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess we just did." And she turned around and walked up the stairs, but as she did turned, I noticed her expression still looked worried.

I grinned. "I missed you, Lily," I said quietly to her when I knew she was already in her dormitory.

I went into my own dormitory and got into bed, falling asleep almost instantly and dreaming of, of course, Lily Evans.

* * *

**My first story, my first chapter. Eh, I tried **

**Sorry if it was bad**

**-Mai**


	2. Night Patrols

**Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters other than Penny, Marcel, Heather, and Reagan. JK Rowling, the author of the fabulous Harry Potter series, is amazing and I'm extremely jealous of her.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Night Patrols

_POV: Lily Evans_

I had a painful nightmare of awful things that could have happened to Heather and her family over the summer, but they were forgotten once I got up and showered this morning.

Penny and Marcel were sleeping when I woke up and, deciding not to wake them, I went downstairs for breakfast by myself. The Great Hall was practically empty other than most of the first years and a few older kids, not very many students keen on getting up so early on our first day back to school.

I sat down on one end of the Gryffindor table where not many people were and put some food on my plate, but instead of eating it, just moved it back and forth thinking about my possible schedule and future career possibilities.

Around five minutes after I had entered the Great Hall, Sirius and Peter came down and sat a few seats away from me.

"Ah, Evans," Sirius said, looking over at me once him and Peter had piled their plates with food and had taken some time to stop stuffing his face. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Fine, Black," I replied, pretty hostile.

"You seem a little distant from the world this morning. Something wrong? Already gotten a detention with Slughorn?" He asked me, teasingly.

I made a face. "You know I've never gotten a detention in my life," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Well, let's change that, shall we?" Sirius said with an amused expression on his face.

"Stop bothering her," Marcel snapped as she came and sat down on the other side of me, away from Sirius, Penny coming on the opposite side of the table.

"My apologizes, Marcel. Next time I'll wait until you're not around to bother her," Sirius replied, turning his full attention back to his plate of food.

"Thanks," I said to Marcel as she rolled her pretty blue eyes and turned away from him in disgust and towards me.

"No worries. That's what friends are for, right?" she asked, smiling at me.

I nodded and she and Penny began discussing the benefits of Divination.

A little later, James came down beside Sirius and Remus sat across from him. It was weird sitting with only a seat in between us and not to be in some sort of argument with him. But of course, that did not last for long.

"Good morning, Lily," James said, grinning his cocky grin at me.

"Morning, Potter," I replied coolly to him.

"Miss me?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Hardly."

"I'm sure," he smirked and I internally groaned: already acting like a git this morning, are we? "So have nice dreams?"

"No," I said being honest.

"I'm sorry. I had a pretty nice dream myself, if I may say so," he said, smirking and then looking at me intently to a point where it made me feel awkward, so I stared at my food, pushing it around on the plate.

"That's great," I replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, it was pretty great."

_POV: James Potter_

I stared at Lily wishing at that moment I could know what she was thinking. I could tell she was still upset about her friend and all I could think of to do was say that I had a good dream last night. But in all honesty, I did. It was about Lily, she told me she loved me and we ended up kissing passionately, which amounted to making out, which amounted to…okay, I won't go into the details but you see my point.

So Professor McGonagall began passing out schedules at that point, which quite frankly I was grateful for. If she hadn't, I might've gone ahead and told Lily about my dream just to see her reaction and hope it would be something other than disgust (which it wouldn't be) and then we would get into a row and I would have already started the year off badly. So when McGonagall handed me my schedule, I looked down and noticed that today I had double Potions, NEWT level, Charms, NEWT level, and free period. I was excited because I knew Lily would be taking the same things and _hopefully_ have a free period with me, so for the entire morning and most of the afternoon, she'd be stuck with me.

I looked over to where Lily was seated, just one seat over, and tried to read her schedule, but couldn't. I sighed and decided to attempt to listen to the conversation Remus, Peter, and Sirius were having about some sort of new candy Honeydukes is coming out with, although I couldn't really concentrate with Lily so close to me, watching her look down at her schedule, approving it, taking small bites to eat. Every single thing she does fascinates me in some odd way.

Finally, breakfast ended and I headed to double Potions, carefully watching Lily a few meters ahead of me, but staying far back enough so she wouldn't notice me.

"Oi, Prongs!" Sirius said, blowing my cover as he caught up to me.

"What?" I hissed back at him; luckily Lily had not heard Sirius call me our codenames.

"We both have double Potions, so I was trying to get you to wait up," Sirius said, matter-of-factly.

Remus, too, had double Potions with us, though Peter did not; he was taking Muggle Studies instead.

"Oh, right. Where's Moony?" I asked, turning around for the briefest instant to look for him before returning my gaze back to Lily Evans, the girl of my dreams for some unknown reason.

"Dunno. He ran off ahead of us, before we had even finished eating." Sirius shrugged.

We arrived in the dungeons, where Slughorn's class was and I saw Lily sit down by herself. Remus was seated in a seat ahead of her.

"You go on and sit with Moony," I told Sirius.

He looked at me a little confused, but followed my gaze.

"Ah," he said simply and went to sit down by Remus.

I went over and put my stuff down beside Lily. I had decided that this year I would actually _try_ in my classes to show to Lily that I had matured over the summer and was dedicated like her.

"Good morning, Evans," I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"What do you want?" she snapped back, her emerald green eyes narrowing instantly.

"That wasn't a very pleasant greeting. A little angry this morning, are we, Lily?" I asked her, grinning _the_ grin: the one she hated, the grin of arrogance and cockiness, but it was something that couldn't be stopped; it was part of me and I couldn't help but at least attempt to feel confident around her, after all, who like a guy who feels insecure?

"Just stressed; and you being around makes everything worse," she told me truthfully but her voice was full of anger.

"I knew you get distracted by me," I replied, purposefully taking her comment as something different than what she intended it to be. I was dumb, for I knew the fuming reaction I would receive from her.

"Listen, Potter, the reason you being around makes it worse it that you are incredibly annoying. You are arrogant, a nuisance, and a pain in my arse. Fine, I'll sit by you today, but you better not bother me or mess up my grade," Lily spat at me in a hushed dangerous tone.

I couldn't help but feel insulted and happy that she talked to me at all. Yes, I know, mixed emotions for me when I'm around Lily are quite common. I was going to retort, but at that precise moment, Slughorn came out and beamed down at us (well, at Lily, not me) and began talking to us about the importance of NEWTs and blah, blah, blah.

At the end of class, Lily rushed out before I could utter a single syllable to her, so I slowly headed to my next class.

The day slowly ticked by and finally it was over. The thrill of having Lily in all my classes of the day ended pretty quickly, seeing as how she flat out refused to talk to me.

During dinner, when Peter sat three seats down from her, I sat across from him, so that I could glance at her easily and, hopefully, without her noticing.

As soon as dinner was over, I headed upstairs to the common room, accompanied by Sirius and Peter since Remus decided to go hideaway in the library and begin homework. We, instead, decided to talk about our next trip to Hogsmeade (_our_ next trip, not the school's) and what we were going to do when we went other than buy things from Zonko's and watch Sirius flirt with Madam Rosmerta.

_POV: Lily Evans_

I decided to go to the library after dinner and begin on my homework for Potions and Charms, though we hadn't really learned anything new yet, why not refresh my memory?

I sat down in the back corner and began practicing all the Charms I had ever learned, but I got a little carried away because when I checked the clock, I noticed it was time to start the nighttime rounds…with Potter.

I headed upstairs to the common room, took one quick glance around to see if he was there (he wasn't) and then headed out in front of the portrait, where I waited for ten minutes.

I realized then that he wasn't coming, so I went ahead and set off on my own to patrol the school. It was quiet and dark, walking through the moonless corridors, every little sound making me jump with fright. At one point, the silence became eerie, so I began humming to myself just for some noise. The only noise in the entire area was my humming and footsteps until I heard someone, or something, quietly approach me from behind.

My eyes widened and my pulse quickened. I don't know why I felt so nervous hearing some student out of bed; really not too surprising, but still…

I took out my wand and pointed it in the direction of the noise, muttering, "_Lumos_."

"'Ello."

I screamed when I saw James standing directly in front of me, grinning from ear to ear. His eyes widened when he saw my expression and he covered my mouth as my terrified noise escaped me.

"Sorry, Evans, didn't mean to frighten you," James said after I yanked his hand off my mouth.

My heart was still pounding a million beats a second, but it was slowly calming and my breathing was slow and exaggerated as I attempted to force it to slow down even more.

"Potter, what the bloody hell was that for?" I angrily hissed at him.

His hazel eyes looked surprised as he pushed down my wand in fear that I might hex him, something I was definitely considering. "Sorry, Evans. I didn't know you'd freak out so much," James repeated.

I sighed. "Well, I wasn't expecting anyone, it's a moonless night, so its dark and extremely silent, when suddenly I hear something quietly approaching and when I light up the room, that something is right in front of me. It was just a little terrifying," I said hotly.

He rolled his eyes. "I was just trying to find you because I realized I was late for patrols. I've been searching for a while now," he lied. I could tell it was a lie because of how he didn't look me in the eye and how he ruffled his hair, messing it up even more, a nervous and cocky habit of his.

I sighed. "Alright, let's finish patrolling," I said, walking forward. He followed me in silence and stayed about five paces behind me the entire time; the only way I knew he was there was the sound of his quiet footsteps echoing my own.

Back in the dormitory, I noticed Heather's four-poster bed was still empty and neatly made, waiting for her to come. I didn't think I could wait a full week before asking Professor Dumbledore, but I should be patient. What if she is just sick and can't come yet? Yes, I'm sure that's it. Or they had a flight that got canceled from wherever they went this summer (her mum is a Muggle, so they travel the Muggle way)? That sounds much more likely, that is definitely what happened.

But the rest of the week passed; we mostly were given instructions over the difficult year ahead of us and spent the rest of our classes reviewing previous things to refresh our memories, as I had done our second day back, so I had a lot of extra time on my hands.

I also read the _Daily Prophet_, which told of the Muggle killings and how it was in some way linked to Voldemort…I shivered involuntarily at just the thought of his name. So that's when I really started to get worried was when it said he was going about killing mostly Muggles and Muggle-born witches and wizards; Heather and all her little sisters were Muggle-borns, like me, but they lived with their Muggle mum, only. I prayed that nothing happened to them, and I looked into it at the library; luckily it held no information of attacks where Heather lives.

Finally Friday came around and, unfortunately, Heather still hadn't come, so I did as James had suggested (I know, what on earth is wrong with me?) and went to go talk to Professor Dumbledore.

Being Head Girl, I knew where his office is and the password, so I said it to the gargoyle, which sprouted stairs, and climbed up them, knocking on the large door.

"Come in," I heard a voice from within the room.

I stepped in and immediately looked around the room I had only seen a few times before (when I was doing prefect duties) and noted that he had a few new gadgets along his shelves of possessions.

"Ah, Miss Evans. I was expecting you. Please sit down," he said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk, peering over his half-moon spectacles and looking at me in a way where I felt I was being x-rayed.

"Y-you were?" I asked, stuttering slightly.

"Yes, I was, as a matter of fact," he said, smiling ever so slightly.

I was expecting him to say more, so we sat in silence for a few moments, which he interrupted. "Is there something you wish to ask?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry!" I said, blushing. "I'm not sure if you can tell me, but I was wondering if you knew why Heather isn't here? She hasn't sent me any letters or contacted Penny, Marcel, or me the entire summer and I'm getting really worried about her," I blurted out.

"The reason Heather is no longer at Hogwarts is that her mother feels it is no longer safe, the wizarding world that is. They are in hiding in a different country, which is why you haven't received any letters; too risky," he explained to me. "She is safe, for now, and will not be returning, nor will her younger sisters. There were a few attacks near the town they live in so her mother thought it best to flee. I hope you understand and are not angry with your friend." He paused and I shook my head immediately. He smiled a little more. "I knew you would understand. Remember, if there is ever a case where you do need her, I'm sure you'll find a way to contact your friend. Why don't you go back to your room and get some rest? Or, I presume since it is the first Friday, maybe you will stay up late with your friends?" he asked, amused.

"But Professor, what about my patrols?" I asked him, astonished.

"Take Friday's off. Everyone deserves a break," he said, smiling even more now, his blue eyes twinkling as if he had some sort of inside joke relating to his statement.

"Okay, thank you," I said, getting up and going to the door.

Professor Dumbledore followed me, opening the door for me.

"Goodbye, Miss Evans. Have a good evening," he said with an amused expression on his face.

"Goodbye, Professor. Thank you," I told him as I headed down the stairs. When I got to the bottom, I saw James there. I groaned internally.

"Do you really hate me that much?" James asked me, genuinely curious. Apparently I had groaned out loud, too.

"You are such a pest," I told him, heading back to the Gryffindor common room.

"So, how is Heather? Everything all right?" he asked me tentatively.

"Not really. But is anything all right these days? I mean, there is a war going on and here we all are, sitting on our arses and doing nothing while our friends and family are out there in a potentially dangerous situation!" I said, upset and angry with the images running through my head. I realized I was close to tears.

James looked surprised. "So Heather is in a potentially dangerous situation?"

I sighed. "Her mum took her and her sisters somewhere else, to another country, to hide away. Apparently there were attacks by their town and they are in _hiding_," I stressed the last word. My roommate and good friend was in hiding and I hadn't even known it until now. Who knows when she even left? It could've been a week, a month, two months before school had started and I didn't even know.

"I'm sorry. But at least she's safe," James said, shrugging.

"For now," I muttered quietly, but he seemed to have heard this.

"Everything's going to be okay," he said, touching my arm ever-so slightly.

I pulled it away immediately; I could see his face was hurt for a moment, but he masked it quickly. "How do you know?" I muttered once more before saying the password to the Fat Lady and going up to my dormitory, ignoring James as he called my name.

_POV: James Potter_

I didn't dare try and stop Lily as I watched her walk up the stairs. I tried calling for her…four times. But she ignored me and sauntered upstairs, so I assumed she wanted to be left alone.

I went ahead and decided to go sit down with Sirius and Peter who were arguing over something, but I interrupted their conflict immediately.

"Okay," I said, slamming my books on the table.

They both looked up, startled.

"What's going on, Prongs, mate?" Sirius said, smiling.

"I need to find a new chaser and new beater for the team," I told them. "And I'm making a notice to put on the board." I stole Peter's quill and began scribbling a notice. "There, how does it look?"

"You can't read it," Peter said, making a face.

"I guess your right." I redid it, using my wand to make it readable and placed it on the notice board. Immediately I saw people signing up; a lot of people. I sighed: in two weeks I decided I would hold tryouts and judging by the already long list, which was inevitably going to get longer, it would be a _long_ day.

_POV: Lily Evans_

I was upset about Heather and James just trying to comfort me made me feel extremely awkward, so I fled the situation. Up in my dormitory, I was telling Penny and Marcel what Professor Dumbledore told me.

They were both in complete shock.

"WHAT?!" Marcel screamed at the same time Penny yelled, "She's in HIDING?"

I nodded lamely to their questions before replying, "But apparently they are doing it as a precaution, there was no motive for Voldemort to be after them or anything. Just a precaution." I repeated it to get it into their heads.

"I HATE that man, if you can call him one. He is evil and cruel. How can someone get that way? Honestly?" Marcel wondered aloud.

Penny grimaced and I shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to bed," I told them, pulling the curtains of my four-poster around to block them from view.

"But its hardy nine," Marcel complained.

"I know, I'm just tired," I lied easily.

"Alright. We'll go down to the common room so we don't bother you," Penny said and I could practically hear here pulling Marcel downstairs so they could discuss this further.

I lied down and stared at the red velvet curtains for a while. I even heard my roommates return, gossiping in hushed tones as they got ready for bed.

The last thing I heard before falling asleep was Penny talking about Quidditch and how she was signing up to tryout to be a chaser. I smiled, thinking she'd be a perfect choice, but fell asleep dreaming of Penny riding a broomstick with Heather and then Death Eaters coming to attack on the Quidditch field.

* * *

**Second chapter. I don't think I do very good from Lily's point of view; I like writing James' better because he's more immature .**

**Please review XD**

**again, I'm sorry if it sucked. I'm trying**

**-Mai**


	3. Jealousy?

**I do not own Harry Potter. Sigh.**

**But Marcel and Penny are both my own creation.**

**Sorry its kind of going slow, I promise I actually do have interesting things ready for the next few chapters!**

**Okay, and on with the story:**

* * *

Chapter 3: Jealousy?

_POV: Lily Evans_

I skipped breakfast the next morning, grabbing a piece of toast, saying my "good mornings" to Marcel and Penny, then hurried to the library to start on my homework due on Monday. I rushed through the hallways, practically smacking into a couple of first years as I entered the library. Madam Pince clicked her tongue when I ran in, but said nothing more on the matter. I sat down in a secluded corner in the back and took out my Charms textbook to begin working on the twelve inch long essay we had to write.

I was left alone for a while, but eventually breakfast had to end and I could hear people entering the library to do some studying as well.

"'Lo, Lily," I heard a voice say. I turned around from where I was seated and saw Reagan MacDougal, a sixth year Ravenclaw, with his friend Marlene Gates, who was a fellow Gryffindor sixth year.

"Hey Reagan, Marlene," I said to them both.

"May we join you?" Marlene asked me.

"Of course," I replied, moving my things off the table so they could sit.

"What're you doing? It's only the first weekend of school and already studying?" Reagan said, grinning.

"Of course," I repeated with a hint of a smile on my face as I rapidly jotted down my sentences.

Marlene sighed. "Well, same old Lily, always studious, always ahead of the game." She smiled.

"I haven't seen you around at all, Lily! I know it's only the first week, but still," said Reagan.

"Well, I've been busy with my head duties and schoolwork," I replied to him.

"Lily," Marlene said, shaking her head. "Always with the school things."

"So did you guys want something?" I asked, trying not to sound rude, but I really wanted to finish my essay while the thoughts were still running through my mind.

"No, sorry. We just saw you and we haven't really spoken to you all year, so we thought we'd say hello," Marlene explained.

"Do you mind if we do some homework here with you?" asked Reagan.

"Sure, why not?" I told them, thinking that just so long as they don't distract me too much.

"Cool." They took out their own quills and parchment and began pulling out books to research for their own papers they needed to write.

We worked silently for a while, but the silence eventually listening to only the sounds of our quills scratching the parchment and the faint noises of other students in the library talking became annoying, so we began talking about our classes and our summers.

Reagan apparently went to Switzerland, Austria, and Germany. I was pretty jealous after he gave a long explanation in minute detail of his amazing thirty day summer trip with his parents, siblings, and cousins.

Marlene's summer wasn't as exciting: she simply stayed at home and hung out with friends. Marlene was lucky, though, living in a wizard village, so she was able to see friends and see magic happening. I was jealous of even her.

Then when they asked of my summer, I told them I did homework.

They both snorted, trying to cover it up with either a cough or a sneeze, and continued on with their work, trading answers and asking me questions as well.

_POV: James Potter_

I had watched as Lily ran in, said hello to her roommates, and disappeared with a piece of toast in her hand. I assumed that she was heading to the library and upon further inspection, my assumption was proven correct.

I drifted through the library and walked through the aisles, pretending to look for a book while peeking surreptitiously around for Lily. Near the back seemed like a good place to start looking, considering she liked peace and quiet and I had seen her in the back many times before, so I headed down the aisle. Finally, I heard her talking quietly with a subtle irritation that I was sure only I could tell was there from the countless times I had heard her attempting to be patient with me but letting it slip. Ah, how I loved that girl so.

I pulled a book from the shelf and peeped through the opening finding Lily with Marlene Gate, a sweet sixth year, and, with a twinge of jealousy, Reagan MacDougal, an annoying Ravenclaw that I officially envy because he was talking with _my_ Lily, though I would never call her that to her face. Reagan had had a crush on Lily when he was in the fourth year and we were in the fifth year; that had been a difficult time for me because I was always worried that the jerk was going to ask her out and she would say yes, but he luckily didn't have enough courage to.

I watched as Lily smiled at his comments and chatted with him like they were old friends (though I guess they had known each other for six years now) and internally sighed. Why couldn't we have that kind of relationship? Why does she hate me so much? Reagan and Marlene quizzed Lily on some spells we had learned from previous years and I decided I would leave, having done enough spying. I narrowed my eyes and glared at Reagan once more before turning and leaving the library, but stopped when I heard Reagan make an attempt at a joke.

At this point Lily laughed loudly, a beautiful, musical laugh, trying to muffle the noise with her hand. My face contorted into an angry expression: what was so interesting and funny about what _Reagan_ had just said? It was a meek attempt, nothing special. I have said jokes a hundred times better than his own, and yet Lily only glares whenever I say mine, though it might be because mine are from Sirius who probably isn't a good influence on me. Even as I thought of how much I hate Reagan MacDougal and his ability to climb over Lily's hate-wall that sadly I am stuck behind, I couldn't help the corners of my mouth twitched up when I saw Lily's beautiful smile lighting up her pale pretty face as she looked in my direction, probably seeing if Madam Pince had heard her laugh and was going to throw her out of the library for being too noisy.

But, even after she had made sure, she stared over at the bookshelf I was hiding behind for a few more moments and I could've sworn she looked me directly in the eyes and smiled a little. But then again, I was probably hallucinating.

_POV: Lily Evans_

I smiled at Potter. _Smiled!_ What in bloody hell was wrong with me? I don't know.

Reagan had said something funny about Professor Slughorn and I laughed, loudly, so I looked up to make sure Madam Pince wasn't coming. Maybe I was filled with relief that it wasn't her, so she couldn't kick me out of the library? But my eyes glanced up and I saw James looking in my direction from behind the shelf and I saw him smiling, so I couldn't help but smile back. Then I turned to Marlene who had begun speaking and took a quick peek back at the shelf to see if he was still there, but he had left. Hopefully he hadn't seen me. This in no way means that I like him anymore than I used to.

After finishing my essay, which took a while since Marlene and Reagan were there, I went to eat lunch. I was starved since I had skipped out on breakfast. Arriving a little earlier than everyone else, I was able to grab a seat and load my plate immediately. Marcel and Penny soon arrived and came to sit down across from me, gossiping as usual.

"Hey," Marlene said coming to sit down next to me. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure," I replied. I was surprised since normally Marlene sat next to her best friends Alice and Frank, who were other sixth years and totally in love but pretended not to be.

She sat down and a few moments later, Frank Longbottom and Alice Resing followed.

"Hello Marlene," Alice brightly stated.

"Afternoon, Alice, Frank," Marlene said, acknowledging them both.

"Where were you this morning?" Frank asked her.

"Hanging out with Lily and Reagan," replied Marlene, as if it were something expected.

"Ah. So how have you been Lily? How are your NEWT classes?" Alice asked me while Frank absentmindedly played with her fingers.

"I've been alright and since it is only the first week of school classes haven't been too bad; mostly just procedures and things of the like, although we have gotten quite a bit of homework and a ton of reading assignments."

"And this is only the beginning." Frank grimaced.

I laughed a little. "Yes, but I'm not too worried. It is only the exams I'm going to be real stressed about."

Alice nodded in agreement.

Marlene, Alice, and Frank talked throughout lunch, while I ate listening and occasionally adding my own thoughts to the conversation. They were having it over the Death Eaters and the devastation they have caused. All three extremely detested Voldemort and his little clan, which I was grateful for considering I am Muggle-born and probably on Voldemort's hit-list for being so.

Lunch came to an end and I looked around the Great Hall, looking for Marcel or Penny who seemed to have disappeared. I found them in the common room, gossiping in a corner with their school books on their laps and blank parchement lying next to them. I waved and they smiled at me as I walked up the steps to replace some books I had used earlier and to retrieve more books I would need for other homework.

Then, I headed for the library with a new stack of books to finish up the rest of my homework due on Monday and Tuesday.

_POV: James Potter_

So I've officially decided that I will tell Lily that I have stopped loving her. If I do, then we can become acquaintances, then friends, then good friends, then we date, then we become an official "couple", and _then_ we finally marry and have a bunch of beautiful green-eyed, red-haired mini-Lily's running around.

Therefore, when I saw Lily entering the library (nothing out of the ordinary), I decided to approach her and tell her my statement (the no longer loving her thing, not the rest of course). Little did I know that she would be ambushed by Reagan MacDougal once more, but this time without Marlene, which just made the green monster come out.

I was being a creeper once again and hiding behind a bookcase, listening to my love and this annoying _child_ talking.

"So, how is being Head Girl going?" Reagan asked as he set his books down, loudly, on the table and stealing the seat next to Lily.

"It's alright. Not too bad at the moment, but it is only the first week of school and all the rule-breakers are normally pretty good the first week or two. I can only hope it isn't going to be horrible with the Marauders on some sort of tightened rope since not only is Remus prefect, but James is Head Boy."

I beamed when Lily began talking about my friends and me even though she was saying that we were trouble-makers, which, to be perfectly honest, we are.

"Well, don't you think that could give his friends a looser rope because they have connections to get out of detention? I mean, are you sure he wouldn't abuse his power?" Reagan asked.

I glared at Reagan, sending him daggers with my eyes. Trying to turn Lily against me, is he?

But then, what Lily said truly made my heart do cartwheels; she said, "No, I don't think James would do something like that. I believe that he is a good person deep, _deep_ down inside and I don't believe he would betray Professor Dumbledore's trust in him by giving in to those mischievous friends of his."

And again, it might have just been my imagination, but how she said mischievous made her sound a bittle, a _tad _bit admiring, which made me beam even more than I already had been. _Ha! Take that Reagan MacDougal!_ I wanted to shout, but of course I didn't.

That's when I decided I would confront her later with my announcement, sometime when she wasn't with Reagan and also I realized I should probably run over my decision with my friends, so I left the library, wanting to no longer eavesdrop, and escaped to the Black Lake where my friends and I always lounged by a beech tree.

They were all there when I arrived, Remus working on his homework, Peter copying while laughing at a joke Sirius had just said.

"Ah, Prongs!" Sirius said as I approached.

"Okay, so I have something to tell you all. I need all ears now," I told them.

Peter looked up immediately, his eyes wide and bulging out with need to hear my news, and Remus finished up his sentence before reluctantly looking up. Sirius was purposely looking the other way, so I whacked him on the head with one of his textbooks.

"Okay, okay, you have my full attention, Prongs, mate," Sirius said, grinning, turning to face me.

I took a deep breath in and ruffled my hair before speaking. "As you all know, I have been in love with Lily Evans since first year. Well, that feeling is over. I have decided that I am over her and I was only in it for the chase. I no longer love her and am ready to move on," I told them, lying easily.

I could tell Sirius and Remus both didn't believe me, though, while Peter, on the other hand, did. Sirius and Remus knew me too well.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Wormtail, it is true," I told him.

Sirius snorted. "Right, sure is, Prongs. You keep telling yourself that."

I nodded. "I will keep telling myself that, Padfoot. Because it is true."

Remus shook his head and continued on with his work.

"Moony, what I'm saying is straight from the heart, all an honest confession," I told him as he rolled his eyes at me, clearly seeing right through my lie as if it were transparent.

"So how did you come up with that excuse? The only in it for the chase thing?" Sirius asked me, leaning his head in with a mock serious expression on his face.

"Last year, when I asked Lily out for the billionth time, she told me that she was annoyed that I kept harassing her and she told me that she knew I was both teasing her and only in it for the chase. I pondered that and realized that, no, I was not teasing her, but yes, I was only in it for the chase."

Sirius raised his eyebrows, but said nothing more on the subject, switching it to some good-looking Ravenclaws he saw passing them earlier.

I tuned him out, sighing and looking towards the castle where I knew Lily would be in the library, studying her cute little brains out with that dreadful Reagan MacDougal, thinking wistfully how one day it could be me up there.

_POV: Lily Evans_

By Sunday morning, I was completely finished with all my homework and my reviewing. It seemed quite sad, now that I think about it, that I spent my entire day Saturday reviewing and studying. Since I had stayed up late last night, finishing up my transfiguration paper, I felt it was a day for me to sleep in, something I rarely do. I slept past breakfast, which I didn't mind too much, and when I awoke, it was practically time for lunch. The portrait swung open as I headed down the large marble staircase, arriving at the Great Hall as others were entering. I looked around and saw Penny and Marcel sitting down already, heads bent together, talking as usual. I briskly walked over to them and sat down on the other side of the table.

"Hello," I said casually, making myself noticed to them.

They both immediately snapped their minds out of the conversation and focused on me.

"Oh, good morning, Lily," Marcel said cheerfully. Then she furrowed her eyebrows and moved her lips like she was mouthing something. "I mean, good afternoon." She put emphasis on afternoon. I wanted to laugh when I realized that her face had contorted into an expression of concentration as she tried to think whether it was morning or afternoon. Marcel might have been placed in Gryffindor because she is brave, but she would definitely not ever be placed in Ravenclaw for her intelligence since that is something she is greatly lacking. That and common sense.

"Hello Lily," Penny told me, smiling politely.

We made small talk, discussing our papers and various other things. Just as we were running out of topics, the Marauders came and sat down next to us. I groaned internally.

"What's the matter, Evans?" Sirius asked with an expression of superiority on his face.

Oops, I had not meant to groan out loud. "Nothing," I answered quickly as he sat down by me, James taking the seat across from him.

"Come on, there must be something wrong. Girls don't groan like that for nothing. You must be really annoyed by something." Sirius sneaked a side glance at James who was glowering at him.

"Just realized I have some homework I left undone. I have to go." I stuffed a few things into my mouth, chewed quickly, swallowed, and left the Great Hall.

"Wait, Evans, Prongs has something to tell you!" Sirius called after me.

I pretended like I hadn't heard him and continued my speed-walk, leaving the castle completely and aiming for the Black Lake.

_POV: James Potter_

I think I could kill Sirius. No, seriously (no pun intended).

He shouts out to Lily, "Wait, Evans, Prongs has something to tell you!" I want to punch him. Actually, I do. Well, I didn't really punch him, but I did hit his head pretty hard. He looked at me with a "what-did-I-do-wrong?" expression and I simply glared, then turned away to focus on my food, pointedly ignoring him.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Sirius said as we left the Great Hall. "You told us you had something to tell her, so I was just simply speaking the truth."

I glared once more. I wanted to just tell her, let it be a shock, a complete surprise. But now, thanks to Sirius, she has forewarning and knows that I have something to tell her. What if she thinks I had been planning this lie out for a while because of Sirius? What if she thinks I had been planning on asking her out? Which, by the way, would have been the first time this year, something I am proud to admit. What if for some reason she is mad at me because of what Sirius said? I wouldn't know why she would be mad, but knowing Lily, anything is possible. I groaned as I headed to the common room, where I saw Lily heading in from outside. She was slowly walking up the steps to the castle where she was quickly greeted by Reagan MacDougal. I glared at him as they both disappeared into the castle, where I could no longer see them.

What is Reagan's problem? Why is he always talking to her?

Why does she like talking to him? What if she likes him?

I sighed out loud and then grabbed my homework, realizing I should probably get started if I wanted to finish any of it.

* * *

**Okay, so I know the title is only in it for a little bit, but I really didn't know what to put, so yeah.**

**And I'm sorry if you don't like it. Please review; I like constructive criticism** .

**Anyways, that's all**

**Hope you liked it**

**-Mai**


	4. I Love Her, I Love Her Not

**Unfortunately I am kind of in a lull right now, so my writing isn't the best...but maybe it never was .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, as all of you know.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

Chapter 4: I Love Her, I Love Her Not

_POV: Lily Evans_

The next few days passed uneventfully. On Tuesday's patrol with James I did find a couple of third years, one Ravenclaw and one Slytherin, ready for a duel, so we had to take points away from them and send them off to their dormitories with a few detentions. Honestly, you would've at least expected the _Ravenclaw_ to know better. But that was really all. Not that I'm complaining.

Also during our Wednesday evening patrol James was an hour late and when he did arrive, the first words out of his mouth put me into momentary shock. This is what happened:

James: running up to me, panting. "I'm so sorry, Lily. I had to help Sirius with his Potions homework." Maybe that part didn't surprise me. (Sirius having not finished his homework is a usual occurrence, but this next part did catch me off-guard.)

Me: "Oh. That's fine."

James: "Oh, and Evans, I no longer love you. You were right all along; I was only in it for the chase. I've grown tired of you." I looked at him then, but he was looking at the ground, completely expressionless.

Me: my eyes widened in surprise and I looked at him, a smile playing on my lips. "Good for you," I told him and we continued walking.

He glanced up then, his eyes searched my expressions, I assume trying to detect my feelings or emotions, but I kept a neutral face. Besides, my expression, if I had let my emotions show, would have only been a humorous one; after all these years and he has just now realized this? What a dimwit.

On Friday morning I sat with Marlene, Alice, and Frank once again. During breakfast, I noticed the love between Alice and Frank was even more obvious than it used to be. The entire breakfast, as they squabbled over some random assignment due for the later on today, Marlene and I exchanged comical expressions, wanting to burst out laughing and just tell the two to go out already.

Breakfast ended and I had Transfiguration first. As I took my seat, James walked up to me and stole the seat beside me.

"Morning, Evans," he told me.

"Good morning, Potter," I replied, sighing. I had decided to at least attempt to be decent to him since we had to be together so often.

"So, Professor Dumbledore talked to me earlier during breakfast saying that we needed to schedule a prefects meeting sometime soon and discuss different things, such as Quidditch, Hogsmeade dates, et cetera," he told me professionally.

"Alright, I guess we can do it this weekend."

His eyebrows immediately lowered in concentration. "Sorry, Evans, I don't believe I can. You see, I have Quidditch tryouts on Saturday and it will probably take quite a while."

"Ah. Well, Sunday then. The tryouts surely can't take both days, can it?"

"No, suppose not. Sounds good."

"Sunday then, one o'clock."

"It's a date," James said, winking at me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, focusing my attention on Professor McGonagall who was explaining how to do an extremely complex spell.

_POV: James Potter_

How can I be so incredibly stupid? Like she wants to hear the whole "date" jokes right now, right after I told her I no longer loved her, which, of course, was a complete lie.

I mentally smacked myself, hard, upside the head wishing I could take that back. But at least she didn't hit me or retort. She simply rolled her eyes and went back to ignoring me like she did in Potions last week. I shrugged.

As McGonagall talked, I thought about Wednesday night when I told her that I no longer loved her. I had told her that I no longer loved her and that she was right all along about me being in it for the chase. I basically said what I had told my fellow Marauders. She seemed to buy it, but the entire rest of the evening I watched her to see if she was upset in any way. Either she is a really good actress and was able to hide her feelings or she truly wasn't upset by it because twice I could've sworn I saw her lips twitch upward.

Once McGonagall was done, I had to try out the spell she had just taught us on a turtle. Unfortunately, I hadn't been listening at all, so when we were supposed to begin, I stared stupidly at the turtle and side-glanced at Lily to try and figure it out.

I couldn't tell because she wasn't saying the spell out loud, it was one of those "in-the-head" things, so I asked her what we were doing, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

She sighed as if she was expecting this. "Don't you ever listen?" She asked me and though I knew it was meant to be rhetorical, I shook my head anyway. She shook her head and explained to me what exactly we were doing.

I followed Lily to lunch, which was right after double Transfiguration, while talking to my two best friends, Sirius and Remus.

"So I don't think she is as repulsed by me as she has been the past six years," I replied to them, simply glowing with happiness.

"And why do you think that, Prongs?' Sirius said, grinning.

"Because she talked to me without any name calling or glaring when I said that we had a 'date'. All she did was an eye-roll and then she turned away, but I blame that on McGonagall talking about something I wasn't paying attention to. If she hadn't begun talking, though, I'm still pretty sure it would have just been an eye-roll." I was still grinning like an idiot, happy and giddy.

"Wow, Prongs, you are so hopeless," said Sirius at the same time Remus said, "But I thought you were no longer in love with Lily?"

Immediately I was brought back down from the clouds to the ground. "Right. I'm not, I'm just excited that we are on the slow process to friendship, Moony."

Remus rolled his eyes, but with a smiling expression. "You keep telling yourself that, Prongs, you keep telling yourself that."

"I will," I replied to him. Remus simply sighed, exasperated at my sad attempts of convincing them that I no longer loved her. As soon as we had sat down, Peter came into the Great Hall carrying a stack of papers. He came and sat next to me.

"Oi, Wormtail, what on earth are you holding?" I asked him.

"The sign up sheet."

"For what?"

"The Gryffindor Quidditch team."

My mouth dropped.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me?"

Peter shook his head and Sirius sighed.

"Well, mate, looks like tomorrow is going to be spent all on finding new teammates. Have fun with that." Sirius grinned.

"You think I'm doing this alone? No way, the entire team will be out there with me so that we can all decide together who will be best and so that we will see who works well with who. You, Padfoot, along with all the rest of the teammates, will be stuck out there with me." I smirked at him and his face fell, his eyes narrowing to a glare.

"We'll see about that."

I took the list upstairs after lunch and decided that after dinner I would look through all the names and pray that some people signed up one hundred times so that I really wouldn't have to watch all these people.

Dinner came and I dug in quickly and raced upstairs to look at the list. Luckily I did find some first years I could cross off, narrowing down the numbers. Then I looked through anyone who just couldn't ride a broomstick at all, which took out a few more.

_POV: Lily Evans_

James was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace with a quill in his hand and scratching at something. I thought for a moment that he was doing homework and felt I might have a heart attack at the surprise of it but looking at it closer, I realized it was the dumb Quidditch sign up sheet.

"Hello, Evans," James grinned when he saw me walking up to him.

"Evening, Potter. I just wanted to go over some of the things we are going to have to cover with the Prefects on Sunday."

He nodded and gestured towards the seat next to him, which I took. Then he looked at me expectantly so I continued.

"We will have to discuss the rules, patrol nights so we will no longer have to do it every night, punishments for rule-breakers, and favoritism. Also, a few other things that are less important. Now at these meetings you are supposed to contribute, but I'm not positive you know all these things," I explained matter-of-factly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Thank you for having oh so much faith in me, Evans," he replied sarcastically.

"I just wanted to go over some with you," I answered back in a calm voice. "But if you already know them, then I don't have to." I made a move to get up but he stopped me.

"Well, why don't you go ahead and refresh my memory, just in case I did forget some?" he asked with a superior expression on his face.

"Alright then." I launched into all the rules and punishments and things of the like. When I had finished, he thanked me and we both went up to our dormitories. I was a little surprised that we hadn't had more squabbles, but I didn't mind; it was a tiresome thing to fight with one person all the time and it was nice to have a little break in that routine.

_POV: James Potter_

Not one fight occurred between the two of us as she explained how things work around here and as I thought of all the times I had broken almost every rule. There were times when I had to suppress a comment she wouldn't like, but I think my self-control handled my "no more annoying statements" thing pretty well.

I've been trying extremely hard not to say things that would infuriate Lily and our entire conversation where she would explain things and I would ask questions that she would answer to didn't include a single annoying statement. I was extremely proud of myself as I got ready for bed.

Lily seemed to have noticed this too for when we both parted and I bade her good night, she replied with "Good night, James." That's right, I got her to say my first name, a rare and incredibly unusual occurrence that I know I am still beaming from.

Unfortunately, Remus notices my large amount of cheeriness and comments on it.

"So, James, did you ask Lily out and she replied yes because you sure look happy?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Honestly, Moony, if she answered yes I would be way more happ—oh, wait, why would I be asking her out? It isn't like I'm in love with her or anything." I almost fell into the trap…almost.

He shook his head and muttered something that sounded like, "Oh please, this is stupid."

"What was that?" I asked him. "I'm going to need you to speak up."

"Oh nothing," he replied with a plastered on smile.

I glared at him and Sirius came in.

"So, tomorrow we'll have to get up early?" he whined once again.

"Padfoot, we are getting up a whole hour later than we do on school days and its for Quidditch, so stop complaining," I told him, throwing a pillow at his face.

It hit him and he glared, throwing it back. "But still, normally I sleep in until lunchtime. On Sunday morning, I don't want anyone to disturb me while I'm snoring; I have to catch up on my beauty rest at some point this weekend," he teased.

I shook my head and drew the red velvet curtains around my four-poster, ready for a nice sleep before tomorrow's tiring day.

The next morning, I forced Sirius to get up and we sauntered down to breakfast where we saw the rest of the team (Emmeline Trence as keeper, Gideon Prewett as a chaser, Sirius Black as a beater, and Michael Linnew as another chaser) and a whole bunch of the people trying out.

We finished up our breakfasts and I went to the pitch, where I made the team put on their Quidditch robes. Once everyone arrived, I stood up and introduced myself:

"Hello everyone, my name is James Potter and I am the captain this year as well as seeker. These are our robes," I stated gesturing to my own and my fellow teammates', "and are used to get dirty in." I grinned and noticed a few high maintenance second year and third year girls leaving. I rolled my eyes and thought, wimps. I had everyone take a broom from the shed or grab their own and took them all to the Quidditch field where I watched them fly around and saw whether or not they could maneuver a broom. I was able to eliminate more when I noticed quite a few people couldn't.

Finally, I had them split into two groups: the ones trying out for chaser and the ones trying out for beater. I noticed Lily's roommate, Penny Lee, was trying out for chaser. Sirius watched the possible beaters practice and Gideon and Michael oversaw the chasers as they practiced. Emmeline and I looked over both groups and we were able to eliminate more people that way.

The last thing, when we were down to only a few chasers (the beater we had decided on was a fourth year named Rodric Jones), which included Penny and two fifth years.

All three were required to play a short scrimmage, Emmeline being keeper, Sirius and Rodric being beater, and Gideon, Michael, and I playing as chasers all against the three.

It ended up that Penny was able to score three magnificent goals and one of the fifth year boys was able to score once. The other one basically left when Penny scored her third goal, so we stopped there. Penny was declared the last chaser.

Penny and Michael were both gleaming with pride as we returned. Surprisingly enough, we were able to make it to lunch only a little late due to my amazing efficiency skills with the eliminating process.

The new team returned to the Great Hall after changing, sweating buckets caused by the rays of sunlight hitting us from the afternoon sun, and we sat down as a team for lunch. Marcel and Lily rushed over to us to congratulate Penny, who was still beaming.

I smiled, too, happy to see Lily so happy.

Remus and Peter had already finished lunch and I went to the library to find them studying; well, Remus was studying while Peter simply looked at his paper, completely lost.

"James!" he said when he saw me. "_You_ can help me! I am so confused by muggle studies. What on earth is a 'lectric toothbrush?"

I laughed and bent down to explain to him the difference between a normal toothbrush and an electric one and how muggles used it to better clean their teeth or something.

When I finished, Remus glanced up at me, looked back down, then did a double-take. He noticed my messier than usual hair, dirt smudged face, and wide grin.

"What did you do?" he asked me.

"I found the best team ever!"

"Who did you add?" he asked me.

"Penny Lee as chaser and Rodric Jones as beater."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "Good choices, I suppose."

I nodded and heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Excuse me, Marlene, can I sit here?"

My grin expanded and reached my glasses. I turned around and saw Lily a few tables away taking a seat next to Marlene.

"I thought you no longer loved her?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows.

"That doesn't mean I can't be excited to see her," I replied curtly, then turned around again to watch as she took out her books and began an essay we had to write.

I sighed, not understanding how she couldn't see how much I've changed within the summer.

Hasn't she noticed that I have not once tortured Snivellus? Or that I haven't broken any rules so far? Or let Sirius do anything bad? (Yet.)

I sighed. I just didn't understand her and probably never would.

Remus laughed quietly. He, of course, knew that I still loved her and probably always would. Even Peter knew I did because of his expression, which read, "Good luck with trying and failing yet again, mate."

I sighed once more and decided that if I continued thinking this, eventually it would become true and eventually I would no longer love the girl who would never love me.

_POV: Lily Evans_

On Sunday morning, I slept in as late as possible, which was almost until lunch time, a rare occurence for me, seeing as I am always on the go and rarely sleep in.

But I decided to give myself a break and get as much rest as possible. After all, on Tuesdays we begin real Astronomy lessons in the North Tower at midnight, so we will have even later nights than we already have.

I lethargically and methodically got ready and went downstairs to eat lunch. Penny and Marcel were up and I meant to eat lunch with them, but noticed for some odd reason that they were eating with the Marauders, so I chose to eat with Frank, Alice, and Marlene again. Lunch went by quickly and before I knew it, it was one o'clock and I was inside an empty classroom with James getting speedily ready for our meeting. A few moments later, prefects began arriving.

Once I noticed everyone was accounted for, I began.

"Hello everyone. I am Lily Evans and as you should know, Head Girl. This is James Potter, Head Boy. We have called this meeting to discuss things such as rules, punishments, and Hogsmeade dates." I launched into a discussion about all of this with James, to my surprise, contributing quite a bit.

After the meeting, I decided to tell him this, hoping not to boost his ego even higher, but wanting to tell him to keep up the good work all the same.

He slowly packed up and I waited until everyone had left.

"Um, James, you-did-good-today. I-was-quite impressed-by-your-contributions-to-the-meeting. Good-job," I told him, rushing through so that my words were running together.

He looked up, his face calm and unperturbed, but his eyes flaring with excitement and glory. "Why, thank you, Lily. I tried very hard to play up to my role," he answered, being my opposite by speaking the words slowly and clearly, making sure to enunciate every syllable.

"Your welcome." I smiled a little and left. James just stood there looking after me. I felt a little uncomfortable, feeling his gaze on my retreating back, so I hurried out of view, going, of course, to the library.

Surprisingly enough, I found both Penny and Marcel in the library. They were having trouble in transfiguration and needed my help, but the problem was that transfiguration, though I have received excellent marks on all my papers, it is a class I am just not very good at.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I'm not so sure how to help you. I could show you my paper, but I'm not very good at transfiguration and just sort of tried to understand it," I explained to them, my voice full of guilt.

"It's fine, Lils. We don't expect you to be superwoman and know everything. We just needed help and thought you could. I'll go find someone else," Marcel said, trying to sound light and friendly. She tried to brighten my mood by commenting that she thought I would know it, though it hurt realizing that I didn't. I've decided I need to spend more time on Transfiguration.

So for the rest of the afternoon, I read books over it, our past textbooks and others in the library, trying to learn everything I could drill into my mind about all the spells and various other things we had learned. It didn't help much though, considering I couldn't practice the spells. Before dinner, I found Marcel and Penny being helped by James Potter and Sirius Black, two I didn't realize knew transfiguration so well. I decided to possibly keep them in mind if I really was desperate for help.

Again during dinner Marcel and Penny ate with the Marauders, so I ended up eating with Marlene, Alice, and Frank once again. I was really beginning to like them a lot; I had never really had good friends, but I think I could consider Marlene a good friend now, especially since most evenings we do homework together even though we aren't in the same classes.

Dinner ended and the rest of the evening went by smoothly.

During patrols that evening, James and I made small-talk, though there were frequent awkward moments where we both didn't know what to talke about.

The weekend ended on a good note. But I should have known that those never last very long.

* * *

**Review, please!!**

**Sorry if you didn't like it. I know it was kinda boring, but I swear it gets interesting by the next chapter!**

**Tell me anything you think I should add in (like characters or events you want to read about) to help me create a better story XD I'll see if I can incorporate it into my plot.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Mai**


	5. The Death Eaters

**Dear all,**

**I know you probably hate me right now if you actually enjoyed reading this story and wanted to read some more. Its just that my computer kind of crashed for a very long time and I just now got it back completely restored with all my saved things, which is good because if it hadn't come back with my saved information, I don't know how much longer this would have taken me. Anyways, I'm really sorry. I hope you enjoy the next chapter :]**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters/plots/ideas/etc. used in this story, unless you haven't seen it in HP. Because then it is mine.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 5: The Death Eaters

_POV: James Potter_

I realized that I still hadn't written my mum or dad yet. I've received owls in the morning during breakfast from them and think, 'Oh, I'll get back to them later on today', but I never do!

So I've decided to write them a letter:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_School has been extremely boring this year. So far the NEWT classes have given us mountains of homework which I have attempted to do, though the only class I'm really good at is Transfiguration. I haven't had one row with Snape, I knew you both would be proud! And Lily Evans, the girl I'm always talking to you both about, is Head Girl. She doesn't seem to hate me __**as **__much this year. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to write you both, you know I have meant to but never got around to it._

_And yes, Mum, I have been remembering to wear socks. And I miss you both, too._

_Love, your son,_

_James_

I went up to the Owlery before breakfast on Monday morning so that I wouldn't forget. Today during Potions, I decided _not_ to sit with Lily, just to see her reaction, which I am pleased to inform was slightly surprised. I walked in a couple minutes after her and sat next to Remus, causing Sirius to sit with some good-looking Ravenclaw (not that he minded).

My eyes glanced over to her as soon as I had walked in, and I saw she had looked at me. I pointedly strode over to Remus, said good morning, loudly, and dropped my books onto the table. She raised her eyebrows at me, so I grinned and she turned away shaking her head; well, at least no rude side-remark or glare. I even believe that as she was turning, a faint smile formed on her lips.

_POV: Lily Evans_

Okay, so I will admit that I was pretty surprised when James didn't come and sit by me and I guess I felt slightly hurt. I was getting kind of used to him and enjoyed his company, at times, like when he made jokes about Professor Slughorn and such.

And I will also admit that when he came walking in, I couldn't help but wonder and when he grinned at me, I shook my head and turned around so that he wouldn't see the smile that almost broke through. I guess his grins are slowly becoming infectious to me.

James has really changed, even I have noticed this, and I don't see the harm in at least trying to be friends with him…especially if he really has gotten over his strange fancy for me.

So during lunch, I decided to sit with Marcel and Penny who were, once again, sitting by the Marauders.

"Ah, Evans, you've finally decided to join the biggest trouble makers in school?" Sirius asked me, grinning.

"No, actually, I've decided to join the weirdest group of people in the school."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "I will say that we are weird, but we are also the biggest trouble makers—"

"Not anymore, actually. This year we haven't had any trouble with you…well, you, Black, have been doing a few things, but Remus, James, nor Peter have been involved in these little schemes," I replied, smirking.

"What has Dumbledore done?! Making Prongs Head Boy was the worst mistake ever!"

"What about me?" James asked as he sat down by Sirius. He looked over at me and grinned, I couldn't help but smile at least the tiniest bit back. Like I said, they are slowly growing on me.

"Because you are Head Boy, we haven't been getting into trouble. Now that I think about it, I haven't had detention once this year! We have to change this, Prongs. I now know why I've felt empty the past two weeks,"-James and I exchanged confused looks-"it's because I've been deprived of my fun and mischievous manner!" Sirius practically shouted these last words.

Try as I might, I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Black, honestly, you are one of the most ridiculous people I have ever met," I managed to get out. He was being incredibly dramatic and I could not contain my laughter, something I hadn't really done in a while, so it felt good. Sirius and James (as well as Remus, Peter, Marcel and Penny) looked at me like I was insane, but eventually James joined in and then Remus and Peter. Penny and Marcel continued looking at us like we were insane and Sirius glared.

"It isn't funny," he muttered through gritted teeth.

"Yes, actually, it is," I replied, slowly calming down, my laughter much more controlled.

Lunch ended on good terms. James helped Sirius see the comedy in his little proclamation and he was his jolly old self again.

The rest of the day passed quickly. That evening was the first day of the new Gryffindor Quidditch team's practice. Penny was extremely nervous and excited, twirling her pretty black hair with her finger. She was worried that she would do horribly and James would kick her off the team because of her inability. Marcel and I had to calm her down.

Finally it was time and I wished Penny good luck as I watched Marcel and her walk down to the pitch. Then, I decided to head to the library and finish up on homework.

When evening approached, James barely made it in time for our evening patrols, but still arrived.

"Ready, Evans?" he asked as he skidded to a halt beside where I was sitting, on a chair next to the portrait.

"Oh, Potter, I didn't even see you or the rest of the team walk in," I told him, looking up from my book. His hair was slightly damp and extremely messy, he had his usual arrogant grin on his face, and he was sitting on the arm of my chair and leaning in towards me, his glasses slowly slipping off his nose, yet I didn't do anything about it; I didn't glare at his annoying hair, I didn't make a rude comment, I didn't back away immediately or yell at him to get off. I let him sit that close to me and kind of enjoyed the moment.

Okay, something is definitely wrong with me.

Maybe its just some friend thing: I finally have accepted him as a friend. Yes, that was probably it.

He continued, grinning, "I know, we are lightening fast."

I nodded and did a half-smile, getting up, causing him to do so as well. "Alright, let's go."

*

_POV: James Potter_

I am so good. She didn't yell at me or anything. We strode down the hallway, having a civilized conversation, something I have become very good at this year.

I was pretty amazed at the drastic turn our relationship has taken over the past, oh, few weeks?

Has it really only been a few? The Marauders and I had always thought it would take months, years, for Lily and my relationship to come this far. Ha, I have proven them wrong…Alright, maybe it _has_ taken over six years, but still I think it's shorter than they had anticipated.

Anyways, we were walking and talking, a semi-weekly routine: Monday and Thursday evenings.

I was actually pretty surprised at how easy we were able to talk with rare awkward silences (our silences were very comfortable).

As we walked, we discussed the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. October was approaching and the first date was set to be the second weekend of the month, so we had to make flyers and tell prefects to post them in their common rooms.

After a while, we fell silent, the only noise being our footsteps, which were in sync. I watched her as we walked, the moon almost full…Almost full. I hadn't really noticed Remus's mood swings, but now that I think of it, I do remember him being crabby, particularly during Charms. Tomorrow we would probably have to go to the Shrieking Shack with him and the other Marauders. Which was fine by me: I had decided I needed some time away from school.

Lily looked at me expectantly then. I realized she had just asked me a question, but my brain didn't register it. I looked at her with a blank expression on my face.

She sighed.

"I was asking if you understood the Transfiguration essay due tomorrow," she told me.

"Oh, of course. That stuff is simple." I grinned. We were learning about Animagi, something I was already an expert over.

"Could you help me?" she asked me timidly. She looked so cute and helpless right then, her eyes curious and nervous; she had almost never needed help before and if she did, I would normally be the last person she would ask.

"Of course I will. Once we get ba—"

A crash drowned out my sentence. My first thought was: Of course, Peeves, but then I heard voices and they definitely weren't from a ghost.

"I told you to not to come tonight. You can't handle it, you'd aren't one of us, yet," we heard, coming from down the hall.

I thrust my arm out, to stop Lily, but she was already ahead of me, heading for the voices.

"Stop," I hissed. "I'll check it out." I used my advantage of being a strong Quidditch player to grab hold of her wrist and stop her. She glared at me and tried to keep going.

"What is your problem?" she whispered back. "Its probably just some kids preparing to sneak out somewhere." She tried to keep going, but I was able to restrain her.

"Seriously, Evans, just let me." I don't know why, but I had a gut-feeling that these kids were some Slytherins up to no good.

She rolled her eyes, luminous in the moonlight, but stopped and crossed her arms, waiting. I let her go, feeling a little twinge of annoyance that I was no longer touching her, and slowly crept forward.

The voices kept going.

I wished I had brought my map.

I carefully and quietly peeked around the corner at the end of the corridor and saw, of course, three Slytherins discussing with one another. One of them was Sirius's cousin, Regulus Black, and the other two were in my year: Avery and a girl I didn't know the name of.

They were having a heated discussion and though I wanted to eavesdrop a little longer, but with Lily so close behind me, wanting to break up this little get together, so I went ahead and walked out into the open.

"What are you three doing up?" I asked them.

They all glared at me.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" the girl spat at me.

"I am a Head Boy and have a right to be roaming the halls. However, you three do not. Now, go back to your dormitories while I take twenty points from each of you," I responded coolly.

They glared at me and slowly began retreating back towards the dungeons. "Hold up." I thought about what they had been discussing just a few moments before. "What were you talking about before?" I asked them.

Only Regulus had stopped. The girl and Avery had continued walking as if they hadn't heard me. I didn't try to stop them, though, as I knew I would probably get nothing out of them.

Regulus stared after them and didn't turn around. It was a moment before he answered my question. "Its nothing," he said quietly, with a strain to his voice.

"That is obviously nothing. What were you guys supposed to do tonight?" I asked softly.

"None of your business. It was just…stuff," he answered before shuffling after them.

I knew that this "stuff" was probably something that has to do with the fact that both Avery and the girl are Death Eaters and Regulus was bound to follow in their footsteps. Especially with a family like his that he was always trying to please.

I sighed and turned back around where I saw Lily leaning over something on the ground.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Something that one of them dropped. The thing that crashed…" she said thoughtfully. "It looks as if it contained some potion…I don't know. Oh well, let's continue." She straightened up and with a flick of her wand, cleared the mess.

We continued walking in silence, both immersed in our own thoughts, mine trying to figure out what the Slytherins were doing and Lily's probably over the potion in the vial.

_POV: Lily_

Last night I had had the strangest dream. I was riding a broomstick, something I never do, through the Forbidden Forest. Then, I saw James and Remus coming out, looking exhausted and disheveled. They seemed to both be laughing, when suddenly four people appear out of no where with black robes on and masked faces, wands pointed at them, shouting curses. I screamed for them to run, but it was too late, they had already been hit. I tried to fly down and save them, but I couldn't. It was like the broom wouldn't move and I was stuck.

I have no idea what it was all about, but by the time breakfast came around, it was the last thing on my mind.

"So, James, you **are** going to help me with our Transfiguration essay, correct?" I asked him while I played with the untouched food on my plate.

"Of course. Tonight," he replied, grinning. I half-smiled back.

Owl post came, James receiving a letter from his parents and Marcel receiving one from her older brother, Vicente.

After breakfast, I headed to class and listened to my teachers drone on. During lunch, I went to the library to get a headstart on my Transfiguration essay, using the books from the library to help me understand, though I still didn't.

That evening, I went to the common room and waited for James to come, trying once again to work on my essay, without much success. It seemed to take quite a while for him and his friends to finish their dinners, as I hadn't seen any one of the Marauders arrive at the tower. I took a break and went downstairs expecting to find them in the Great Hall, but it was nearly empty. I checked the library, but they weren't there either. Puzzled, I returned to the common room and tried working on it on my own. This didn't work out well. I had no one to help me and though I still had a few more days to finish, I was not one to procrastinate.

"Hey, Lily," I heard a soft voice speaking to me.

I turned around and saw Marlene.

"Hi, Marlene. How are you?"

"I'm good. I miss sitting with you at lunch, though. Its been an entire day," she said, smiling.

I smiled, too. I felt honored that she wanted me to sit with them.

"If you want, I could sit with you guys again. I know how lonely it must be for you to have the two lovebirds," I joked, gesturing to Frank and Alice arguing over something yet again.

She chuckled. "Yes. Though it seems like you enjoy your new friends," new friends being the Marauders, "Maybe we could join you guys. Make the group go from seven to ten," she suggested.

"Of course! We would love it if you guys sat with us."

She smiled. "Thanks. Oh, and what are you doing? You seem a little stressed."

"A Transfiguration essay over Animagi, something I know nothing about."

Marlene muttered something that sounded like, "Well, that's a first." Then she spoke up and said, "I'm sorry. I would help, but I can't. Sixth year." She pointed at herself. "But if you want I can sit with you and give you moral support."

Marlene is so sweet. "Thank you, Marlene, but I think I'll go to bed. Its not due tomorrow, anyhow."

She nodded and we both went upstairs together and went to our separate dormitories.

"Hello, Lily," Penny sang when I walked in. My roommates were sitting on Marcel's bed, looking at a magazine.

"Hi Penny, hi Marcel," I told them both.

"Would you like to join us? We are discussing boys," Penny sang once again.

I laughed. "No thanks. I think I'll go to bed."

Marcel giggled at something Penny had just whispered to her. Then she looked up at me thoughtfully. "So...it seems as if you and James are getting along well," she commented.

I nodded. "Yes, so it seems," I answered, trying to be formal about it.

"Very well, if I might add."

I could feel my cheeks beginning to flush. "Erm...I guess," was all I managed to stammer out. How did she know that I might possibly for some twisted reason like him?

Ohmygosh. I can't believe I just thought that.

I erased the thought from my head completely.

"So, has he asked you out yet? And when he does, which he will," she added when she saw me about to protest, "you'll answer yes, right?"

My eyes widened and my face froze like that. Honestly, how did she know all these things? Deep down inside, I knew I would want to say yes, although I would never admit that. And I hated myself for knowing what my answer would want to be because all my life I've been denying James Potter, so I can't suddenly like him...or can I?

I eventually cleared my head of all thoughts and replied: "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Before I closed my curtains, I saw them exchange a knowing glance.

_POV: James Potter_

I am such an idiot! I completely forgot that I was supposed to be running around tonight with Remus when I promised Lily that I would help her.

And then I completely forgot that I was supposed to help her until I went running around with Remus. I am such an idiot!

All evening, I've been a little grumpy: she would probably be mad at me tomorrow or something. Ugh! Why was I so dumb?

But I kept my best attitude as I wandered through the empty streets of Hogsmeade with Remus, Sirius, and Peter by my side.

Tonight was a full moon and the three of us were accompanying Remus as he transformed into his other werewolf self. It helped him stay more calm with us around and we didn't mind. We loved sneaking out and roaming during the nights, turning into different animals and playing around in the silent town.

Still, I couldn't help but think of Lily, upstairs, attempting to do her essay, without any help from an expert on the subject, me. Let's just say it was a long night.

The next morning, I was sent yet another letter from my mom. Apparently she had gotten my first letter after she had sent the one from yesterday morning, so she was replying to it. I pocketed it, making a note to reply later on today. I was going to be a responsible and good child and respond to my parents' letters. Lily came down after breakfast had already began. She looked well-rested, which I took as a good sign, meaning that she didn't stay up late to work on the essay.

When she sat down, between Marlene and Marcel, who was across from me, she glanced over at me. I smiled hesitantly and was surprised to see it returned. I would have expected her to be furious with me or at least slightly angry. But I didn't detect any sign of anger or annoyance. A few moments later, as Lily began piling some food onto her plate, a beautiful white owl with flecks of black all over its soft-looking coat stopped directly in front of Lily and held out it's leg, waiting for her to untie the letter. She looked surprised; I'm assuming this is because she hasn't receive any letters in a while, only two from her mum and dad and the _Daily Prophet_, which she gets everyday.

She untied the string and opened it up cautiously. She read the first line, furrowing her eyebrows as she did so, and skipped the rest of the letter, her green eyes landing at the bottom, where the signed name was.

"Oh!" Lily gasped. Her eyes widened with surprised and her mouth was round. She stared at the letter.

"What's the matter, Lily?" Penny asked.

"Its just that…" Lily replied not able to finish, creating a long pause.

"What?" she asked again, not really listening since she was in the middle of reading a letter that she was just brought.

"I got a letter…" Pause.

"Obviously," Marcel said, rolling her eyes.

"From…" She had another long pause.

"Oh, come on, Lils! The suspense is killing me. From who?" Marcel asked me, practically ripping the letter from my hands.

Marcel gasped as well, handing the letter to Penny, as Lily answered, "From Heather."

* * *

**Gasp! Cliff hanger! Ahh!!**

**Haha, I don't know when the next chapter will be ready. Hopefully soon, but with school and stuff, who knows?**

**Hope you liked it :]**

**Please review-I enjoy criticism.**

**Thanks.**

**-Mai  
**


End file.
